Without a Trace
by Tai-tai G
Summary: I knew my name, I knew that I was the girls in the pictures, but I also knew that the perfect and beautiful face in the mirror was not mine, and his perfect pale face was the last thing that I could remember. As sad as it seems, it's completed... /
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: For Neome, Violeta, and every one else!_

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was close to my home. 'What happened?' was my first question, the first of a lot of. His pale face blockedeverything, his perfect and white smile was everything that I could remember, his voice telling me something about my smell, I couldn't remember what. There was something else, something really strong that I forgot in that moment.

I was late, I knew that. My mom would not be happy. My mind was full of the perfect boy, and all I heard was his smooth and calm voice.

No one was at home, strange, generally my mom is obsessive about time. I ran to my room, maybe she wouldn't realize that it was so late. The first shock was when I looked at my mirror. I knew my name, I knew that I was the girl in the pictures around me, I knew who I was, but I also knew that the perfect and beautiful face that was shocked as mine would be, was _not_ mine.

My black-straight hair still as long as ever been, my height was exactly the five feet four inches that used to be, my half-eaten red nails still there, all these things were right; but my pinkish skin was not there, instead it was a white-grayish thing, hard like stone and cold like ice. My beautiful gray eyes, that my mom used to say that looked like two full moons, was replaced by black-dot ones. This made me sad, it doesn't matter what happened to my skin, but my eyes were the only thing that I liked about my body. Hundred thousands questions, a lot of theories passed thru my mind, I didn't know what to expect, what my mom would say? I remember that I hadn't ate, but I wasn't hungry, I was _thirsty_, I wanted to drink something, it was not water, it was something that I didn't understand.

I heard something, it was so far away, but I could hear it like the person was beside me. It was my Mom, I could smell her, and she smelled so good.

I looked once more into the mirror, my new face wasn't scared anymore, thirst was in my black eyes. In the next second I was running, impossible fast to kill the person that I love more than anything else.

* * *

_N/A: I know that it is short... But, I think that can be good... Reviews, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't look beside me, I was with my head in my hands and I didn't want to move, it was so hard, so painful. I knew what I would see when I opened my eyes, my mom quiet, motionless, but worst than that was her face. Her ever-happy face was different, scared, her mouth open, like she was trying to say something or maybe to scream, her pinkish skin was pale like a ghost, her lips purple and her _eyes_. I didn't move after finding her light blue eyes opened and full of fear, motionless and opaque, showing the whole pain that she had suffer in her last seconds of life. I would cry if I could. My mom was _afraid_ of me.

I looked at the mirror, just one more time, to make sure that I was not dreaming, or having a nightmare. I really wanted my thoughts to be right, but I would never dream again… I _can't_.

The perfect face in the mirror looked as sad as I felt, but the eyes staring at me was red-blood, now. What was I? What had happened to me? I didn't know.

My clothes were wet with blood, my mom's blood. My teeth were really white and perfect, like everything else in my body. I felt the power, I knew that it is wrong, but I still felt the power of having person's life in my hand. I could decide who would live and who would die.

But this was not the time to think about it. I was thirsty, and I could smell more blood, people outside in the street waiting for me. I felt that I was the most powerful person, or thing, in the whole world.

* * *

_N/A: I know... still short... But I will try make the others bigger!! Please!! Reviews!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

I seated in dark corner of the street, what I did? Why didn't I control myself?

Two dead bodies in my side made me see that every thing was real, every single scream and scared faces was there. And I was what scared them.

I didn't want to kill someone else. Who would be the next? My friend? My neighbors? Who? I was afraid of my self, a monster.

I needed to find a way to finish that, and there was just one way: I will kill myself.

I seat and wait, wait people go home, wait to don't walk in the sunlight, wait to my death. The hours passed and at two in the morning I started to run.

Run is really good, once more that I feel the power, running without limit, the wind in my face and hair, it is all, all that I love now.

I could see the sun in the middle of the sky warming me. The sky was clear and without clouds. My stony and icy skin was bright, like thousands of beautiful diamonds.

I stopped, I could hear the sound of sea waves, it was close. The sea, a good place to die, I never be a good swimmer.

The water was wormer than my body, it was so good, I could stay there forever.

I started to swim, swim and swim. When I realized that was deep enough, I stopped, I sank like a rock, my feet found the floor, it was really deep and I waited.

I waited for the death that didn't come. I discovered that I didn't need to breath. Cool… I couldn't kill myself with water, but, if I fall down? A cliff would be good.

And, again, I ran to feel the power, for the last time, I hoped so.

The cliff was really high, a hundred feet, or maybe two hundred. I didn't know. I look for the last time at every thing that was around me, and I jumped.

I felt the same sensation of flight. The wind in my face and nothing holding me, but the wind. When I looked down, I could see the ground. I closed my eyes and waited.

His perfect face blocked everything else, the beautiful boy was my last thought before hitting the ground.

* * *

N/A: Well... I swear that there are just one more chapter short like that! I'm sorry... But I want to create the sensation of 'mistery'... So I can't help it! It's in my blood! Well, I will try bigger chapters... I hope You enjoy it!

eXquisite eClipse: Here it goes! Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this new one!!

IvoryBane: I will try to keep it! But, if it's not good anymore, tell me and I can change!

Muffim: Vih, Vih, Vih... You need to make the reviews in ENGLISH! Because just I can understand!! And my fans? They can't see what YOU think! (She said that she liked, but I do sad stuff and she like the manner that I make the sadness seems... And my chapters are so short and I need to make than bigger, because when she starts to be excited, it ends... And she LOVES me! =D). Well... Thank you! You know that I love every thing that you did, you do and you will do for me! One day I will translate your fic to english, so everyone can see how good you are! And... Yep! I like my sadness too! I never have happy end on my chapters... You know, just in the last chapter... ;D Love you too!

Thank you for every one that send a review, read it, click it, and look it (I love what you do on yours Vih...)!!! Love all of you!

PS: Please! Make this author happy! Send a review! It makes me feel better and post a new chapter earlier!

PS2: Please, don't send reviews in other languages besides English and Portuguese (if you can avoid portuguese, it is better!), I'm not a polyglot! So, English, if you can avoid Portuguese!


	4. Chapter 4

I would faint, if I could. I would break all my bones, but I couldn't. I would die with all that pain, it was the worst thing that I ever felt, but, for a unknown reason, I didn't, I couldn't, I can't, I will never be able to it.

I don't know how many hours I stayed there, trying to cry, because of the pain. And the smooth laugh, like a song, in my ears and the words 'silly girl' in his perfect lips in my mind.

What was I? I would never know. But I knew some impossible things for me: cry, faint, physical hurts, sleep, and the most horrible one: die. Would I live forever? I didn't know.

Just one person, or thing, could help me, answer my questions: the perfect boy in my mind. He was the last thing that I remember about my first and normal life. I would find him, it doesn't matter what happens, it doesn't matter where I needed to go, I would find him. I promised to myself that this was the last thing that I would do, after, maybe, I would find a manner to die.

But, first of everything, I needed to know who or what have that smell which was burning my nose.

* * *

I didn't need to run, he did it before.

In a second a wolf bigger than a bear was in front of me. I only needed two seconds to discovery that the wolf was the stink thing. The smell burned my nose and my lungs, every thing inside of me was on fire.

I looked at the wolf, his teeth was white and his angry, like that I did some thing wrong, a big mistake.

He started to run on my direction, to bite me, to hurt me and, maybe, kill me. I didn't have a lot of time to think, and I thought about put the wolf away from me. He was a couple of yards from me, before I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that didn't come.

I opened my eyes,``and there was the wolf almost touching me, but he wasn't touching the ground, he was flying and I could see fear on his eyes, the same that I could see on mine.

I didn't understand, but I moved my hand and the poor wolf moved with it, I could move animals with my hand without thouching it!

Wow! And I thoght that I knew what was power...

I put him back on the floor, he turned around to run away, but I couldn't let him go! He was a different wolf, he could know something about me!

"Wait! Can you understand me? Please, don't go!" He stoped and looked confusin for me. "Do you know something about me? please! Tell me!"

Sudelly, in the place that was the wolf was a tall man with short hair. "Why do you want _my_ help? I don't talk to _your_ kind." He seemed scared

"My kind? Are there more people like me? What are _you_?" Every thing was so strange, I was talking with a wolf that was a man and he knew what I was!

"I'm a wearwolf"

"But, and me? What am I? Where is my kind?"

"Well... I'm not the one that will tell you, find on your own. I just want you to leave here and don't came back or I'll kill you!"

Before I could say something else the man desapire and the wolf ran away.

* * *

_**N/A:** Well... I think all of you could be happy now! Do you know why? Because my first thoght was to stop the chapter when she smelled something! So, be REALLY happy!_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan: Well... Who she is and why she is like that will came soon... I can't say anything else... But, just to give you some thing I can say that I got the idea of her in the first book (Twilight)... Yes, first book! And I just waited to make the fic because I thoght would be better to know what happens, and this gave me a lot of ideas... I didn't write more chapters, but I just need to think about the last chapter, every thing is ready in my mind! Thank you to like it! It is my second baby! (My first is in Portuguese... And it is hard to translate!). I hope that this chapter was longer, like you wanted!_

_Muffim: Yep! Google translatE use to save my life these days... BUT it is NOT Bella! I'm not writing about her! I won't say anything else! Well, about the perfect face... It is because of this that "Perfect Face" was my second option for the name... And YOU chose "Without a Trace"! I hope that this chapter is bigger! Remember: I know what you did last summer too!! Love you! PS: Yep! I will try one day..._

_Mialle Lemos: Nandinha!!! I am proud of you!! You did it! you DID write a review in ENGLISH! Thank you! You know... I'm your fan forever!!! I was not a genious! You made me one! You trusted me to start to write! Without you I would never start to write! I love you forever!! You are my hero! xDD~_

_: Bigaaaaa!!! Thank you VERY much!! This means a lot for me!! Love you!!!_

_IvoryBane__ :Hey!! I know that it's short... But I'm trying... I promecew to make the other chapters bigger!!_

_Milene Black__: Thank you very, very, very much!! You don't know what this means for me!! Because a lot of people never would never try to read something in English... So, you are not like every one!!_

_Next chapter will be the best chapter ever!! I swear!! And one more time: SHE IS NOT Bella!!I just will tell you that! Her story? NEXT CHAPTER!!_

_PS: I NEED A BETA! This is the last chapter that I put without a beta!! I'm good in English... But not a lot! So, next chapter just if I find one!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The wolf in the air was fixed in my mind, the words "your kind" and "kill" were the only thing that I could hear.

I decided to leave the werewolf and the America alone, nothing good was there.

The next step was find a manner, and a place to go.

I could run fast, I was in Washington, I could go to South America, maybe there was something over there. It was just go South, South and more South until I arrive on Colombia.

With this in my mind, I started to run, again.

* * *

I thought that would be easy, a peace of cake!

I thought all of our kind was like me and the perfect boy smiling in my mind.

I would never expect what I saw, I would never think that my kind was so _mean_.

I would never imagine that I was that, if I thought about it, I would ask to the wolf to kill me.

I was the worst thing in the _whole_ world.

I was almost in Mexico when it happened. I was almost there when something hit me on my stomach and I fell down. That same thing was holding me down, I couldn't see what it was.

The thing started to laugh and scream "I catch ya!" with a perfect voice. In the next moment I just felt pain on my back going thru my body. The pain made me blind.

And I was again in a street close to my house against a wall with the perfect boy laughing in front of me.

_ "Hey! What's up, sweetheart?" He smiled, his teeth were so white and his canines were really sharp._

_ "Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Where was my pepper spray at these times?_

_ "I would, baby, I swear that I would! But, you smell so good... I know that I'm not hungry, but you are so different..." His eyes were red and he looked confused, like I was a difficult puzzle that he was trying to solve._

_ I found the freaking spray inside of my backpack, he was closer than before, but I didn't see him coming, it was my only chance. I squeezed the little bottle and the liquid went in his eyes. But, instead of hearing his scream, he just blinked twice and started to laugh. "Silly girl! Pepper spray? I'm not this kind!" He pressed me against the wall. "You know what? I'll do this quickly and you will _not_ suffer! What do you think?" The stupid smile never left his face._

_ "NO!" I started to kick him, but this didn't make him release me._

_ His lips were on my neck, he started to kiss me, and I was screaming because of the pain, I was on fire and the perfect boy was gone._

Before I opened my mouth something hit the one that was holding me, in a second I was standing on my feet and ran. I didn't go far away before one of them got me again.

"You are not one of them, are you?" He held my wrists, he was tall and his skin was as hard and pale as mine, his brown hair was wild and his eyes red, all in a perfect combination. He was perfectly beautiful.

"One of _what_? Leave me alone! I just want to run away from here!" I was so scared that I didn't realized: he was like me! "Wait! What are you? Why are you here? Who am I?"

"_What_ am I? _Why_ am I here?" He seemed confused.

"Yeah! Tell me everything!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well... I'm here because of the war, and because someone created me for it..."

"Wait! Someone _created_ you?" This was so weird. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my Gosh! Don't you know _what_ you are?" He was smiling.

"I don't know!" Why woundn't he tell me?

"What is your name?"

"Rose Wood"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Wood." He smiled at me and shacked my hand, he was so exited. "This is the first time that I find a new born whose doesn't know the own story! Have you read fiction books these days?"

"No, _why_?"

"Because you can find our kind in a lot of them, you know, stupid stuff, but at least you can guess with a little bit of imagination..."

"Ok! I don't like to read, I just read school books. _Now_, can you tell me what I am, _please_?"

"You are a vampire..."

"_What_?"

"A vam-pi-re, do you want me to say it again?"

"No, give me a second!" I sat down and tried to think, I was a vampire, a _vampire_! That one that sleeps in a coffin and burns in the sun, that is afraid of garlic and crosses. But all of these didn't happen to me! I asked him about it and he thought that was funny.

He told me about the war, the only reason that we are alive and it was in this time that I discovered how mean we are. We fight to see who will get more people, to bite and kill them.

I didn't like it, but I was a vampire and I didn't have a option, I joined the war.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hello every one!!! I got an idea that don't go out of my mind... And I'm stuck on chapter 6... I can't make it how I want it! Every time there are something wrong! So now my idea (Maybe this will make my stupid brain work again!): I want you to tell me what do you think that will happen! NO! I DO have the ideas in my mind, I DO know what I'm doing and I DO know the end of my story! But I need fresh stuff, do you know? Because I just have this stupid last chapter in my mind and I can not write the others! So, yep! I need ideas from all of you! Whatever you want to say is welcomed! It doesn't matter that I know who is the perfect boy, or how it will end... You can say EVERYTHING! And maybe, if your idea is so good I can put on my fic! So... Start to think! Help a stupid stuck brain to work again! Thanks to read, click, comment or just look at the name! Love all of you!  
_

_Milene Black: Yep! I did fancy your last review, and the new one too!! My story is NOT perfect... I don't know... I'm without imagination now... I stoped on chapter 6 and I'm stuck now! I hate that! Well, thanks for all of these I know that I don't deserve it! Aaaaaand... Who is her? Rose Wood, who is the perfect boy? You will know in the right moment... What will happen? You will see... If I tell you now, there are no mistery and you would stop to read it! Thank you very, very, very much! You are the one that makes me keep writing... _

_Cleir: I'm working on it! I swear!! I do try to do it! But my mind is so limited that I need to stop in the first stupid thing that would make people keep reading!! Yep! And I can't put the "surprise" stuff any longer... But I'm working on it! I swear!!_

_Nomi W:__ Hey! You came here!! Thank you!!! You know more than everyone else how much this means to me!! Thank you for EVERYTHING! And don't be sarcastic... You are the only one that knows what will happen! You are my beta!!! xD_

_PS: Why did I need to find a beta on my school??? Why did no one here help me? I'm so desapointed! But, Give me reviews that I'll be happy again! o//_


	6. Chapter 6

The next months I didn't think about neither running away, nor finding the perfect boy. At that time I knew that all of us are perfect, but the vampire that created me was the most beautiful one, he was _my _boy.

They made me believe that I was powerful, different than the others.

And I believed. In every single word.

But, I was happy for the first time of my new life. I was extremely happy.

I worked hard for more power, and I was getting better.

With many months and a lot of practice I was ready, ready to kill, to hurt and to destroy. I tried to not think about it. Now, I could move whatever I wanted, when I wanted, instead of on stupid weak moments.

Until that moment I didn't go to the war, until _that_ moment.

Some one came to me _that _day, and told me that I would be in the next battle, and I was happy, until I saw what I was trying to forget.

"Sweetheart" the lips "I swear" the smile "you are different" the hungry eyes, his puzzled face, and the worst one: "you would not suffer".

It hurt, it really made me feel sick, that was one of the moments that I would cry, _if _I could, but there was another thing, _I couldn't escape_!

I was ready for the war and the perfect boy ready to stop me. But he was just a thought, he wouldn't do anything, I thought so.

* * *

Two battles latter and I discovered my place, what I was. I _was_ the best, I was the key to win the war, to finish it. Every thing was on our side, _I_ was on our side. I was the weapon. They made me believe on it.

But they _lied_.

I was _not_ the most powerful vampire in the whole world, I was _not_ the key to the end of the war, but I was _the _weapon, the weapon to kill more people, to create more vampires and make the war worst. They didn't want to finish the war, they liked it, maybe they loved the war! But I didn't. I _did_ want to finish it, but, how could I? They were the power, they knew my weakness and I couldn't win… I _couldn't_.

So, I stayed, I stayed to kill more people, to hurt their families. I stayed because we were created for this, we were created to kill. And _I_ was the weapon.

* * *

N/A: My gosh! My gosh!! What will I do???? I'm afraid!!! People stoped to send me reviews... I'm in a BIG stuff!! I can't work without you people!! I see that a lot of you read... But no one send me reviews (I'm sorry about the people that send it!) and this makes me thinks that no one likes it!! PLEASE!! REVIEWS!!!

Silvermoon of Forestclan: Good one! I didn't think about the Volturi (I don't know how to spell it!) going in the war... I thought about them in another part! ;x Thank you!

stormnw: You know what will happen! I think you even didn't read the the chapter here... xP

Milene Black: I do LOVE all of your reviews!! And I loved the stupid dance!! Don't worry about your limitations... I love what you write, you being my beta or not! It's ok about the idea thing... But if you have what ever idea you have, like Oh! I think she could hit her head in a rock and die, it still being a good idea... And don't worry about write too much... I love when people write a lot of things!! If you want to do a review bigger than my chapter (it is easy!) you can do it!! Thank you very, very, very much!!

Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen: Yep! I love vampire's skin!! Nops... It's not jacob Black... uhauhauhauhhua I don't like him SO much like you... And we dpn't have the word "puxa-saquismo" in english... hauuhauhuha Poor americans... xP I didn't think about her meeting the Cullens NOW.... But you will see... Next chapter everything will be easier to understand, you will see!! Love you!!

Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Byeee!!


	7. Chapter 7

I would never think that a battle would change the future, _my_ future.

I was there, all the noises around me, people screaming and vampires biting each other, the same as usual. The war.

I was in the front, with the worst ones. I could make them do what ever I wanted, it was easier when I was in the battle.

It was rare other gifted vampires, I was the only one.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt, it hurt a lot, more than everything else. It was not possible, the only way to hurt a vampire was with the bite, and I was sure that no one touched me. And I saw him.

His light brown hair gently in front of his red eyes, his pale face and his fashion clothes. The bastard smile, like he knew what was happening to me, like it was his fault. His hands in the front pockets of his jeans, and a style jacket that almost no one would look good wearing it. But he looked perfect.

He came walking slowly, he seemed to not notice that we were in the middle of a battle, his bastard smile never living his face.

I was shocked, he made mw dizzy. And his smile was getting bigger, as I was getting dizzier. I had never reacted like that, it was a strange feeling, it was like he knew all my emotions, and he could control it.

He stopped in front of me, I could smell him, the perfect smell.

This was the first time that I felt truly fear, he was more powerful than me, he looking below him, looking in my eyes. The smile never left his face, he had the same thoughts of me, I was a stupid new born playing with a power that was useless, useless compared at _his_ power. What was my stupid moving power compared with a emotional one? _Nothing_. I was nothing compared with him.

"Hey." His voice sound so different, deep and confident, different than most of the vampires, he was a leader.

"Hi-hi..." He was laughing inside, I could see the amusement on his eyes.

"I've been watching you for a long time… I need to talk to you. I-" He stopped, looked around and met someone's gaze. He looked desperate. "I need to go. I'll find you."

And I saw him running, the fear in his eyes.

I would never think that something would change, I would never think that someone could be better than the perfect boy on my mind.

* * *

_N/A: Oh my gosh!!! You know when Inspiration jump out of some where showing her face and screaming "heeeeeeey!!! I'm hereeee!!" Yep! Today this happened!! So, I picked her with both of my hands and now she decided to be my friend!! Now, WHO IS THAT BOY??? I'm SO happy with that... But I got a good inspiration guy... Keep with the ideas stuff!! Now that I gave new things for you, it will be easier! Sorry, I put this chapter yesterday, but I took off, because I'm SO idiot that I wrote "I could feel his smell" (!!!) Yep! I'm not good... So I took of, but it's here now! And without feeling someone's smell... xDD~ Love all of you!_

_Milena Black: Heyyyyyy!! You ARE the first comment!! xD I don't deserve all of these!! She had been fooled... Yep! But like you said, she is different, BETTER! No, hit the had and die wouldn't work, but if maybe another vampire hits her? We could test... Thanks very much!_

_Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen__: I'm sorry for the new chapter short... But this was a inspiration moment that I couldn't help it!!! So There it is! I love the puzzle.. And your reviews to! Wait and you will see about the Cullens!!_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan__: Here we go! The new chapter! Wrote two hours ago! Thank you!! Byeee!!_

_PLEASE people! Reviews!! AND ideas!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Three long days passed and nothing about the boy. I asked about it, no one knew him. Weird, a boy like that every one would recognize. We didn't have a lot of vampires with powers, because of this I was famous, and generally, no one wear fashion clothes, it is uncomfortable.

In that night I was outside with both of them in my mind, each one with their different smiles, the friendly one and the bastard one, the different voices, the smooth one and the confident one, the different looks, the hungry one and the warmth one, and the different faces. Both of them were making me dizzy.

I was worried, that boy was different than the people that I met during the war.

A sound made me alert, someone was running toward me. It was him, with the same style of clothes, but not with a smile.

"Hey! I thought that I would never find you alone…" He was not so confident anymore.

"Who are you? What do you want? What– "

"Wow, a lot of questions! Let's not go so fast!" He was laughing inside, _again_.

"WHAT? You came to me and say that you've been watching me and now it is to go slow?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down and I'll explain, all right?"

"Ok!" Stupid guy.

"Well, my name is Simon, I started to watch you because of your power, it is so uncommon…"

"Yeah, I know, but you have a power too."

"Yep! But it's weird a powerful vampire stuck _here_."

"What do you mean? There is no other place!"

"I saw a lot of vampires like us, but they ran away, out of the war, go to a better place, and then I heard about you, a newborn, powerful, different. So I started to watch you, your steps, and I saw what they meant. You are the kind that could be living, not spending your whole life in a place like this."

"So there _is _another place! A place that we don't need to kill each other!"

"Well, I think so, I hope and we could go together!"

"I don't know… It is difficult, they won't let me go."

"I know, but we could scape."

"But, why me? Why not another person, anyone, but _me_?"

"Because you are different…"

The perfect boy, was whispering in my ears, "You would not suffer" I couldn't cry. "You are different".

"I'll think about it!" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rose" And he ran before I could say a word.

* * *

_N/A: Heyyy!!! I like SO much this boy... He is SO cute!! Look, I'm really excited because of the boy, I don't know if it is the same with you guys, but I really want to know!! So, reviews ok? This is REALLY important for me! Love you all!!  
_

_GabrielleNichole: I liked the stuff with the boy's p.o.v.... I really did! I didn't think about it... Probably I'll put something like that in the future... Updating!! I don't know if it is soon enought!_

_Milene Black: Yep! He is more perfect, and you know what? This boy I know in the real life... So if you want to really see how he looks like I can send you an e-mail.. What do you think? I liked the idea... But if the boy, yes, his name is Simon too, if he knows that I'm doing that he will kill me!! xDD~_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan: I know!!!! It is SO short!! But when I try to write more, my mind stop to work!! Sorry... _

_PS: I'm still wanting the ideas people!!!! The ideas are SO good for my stupid brain.... Well... Keep writing reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed, and if someone asked me how many, I couldn't answer. I felt like this was the first time that I was really happy, he was by my side, my friend.

He was funny and used to make me laugh, constantly. His bad English, that I didn't notice the first day was clear now. He was cute.

He was from far away, somewhere in Europe, he ran away and was here, in the stupid place, when he new the whole world… Maybe I was starting to forget the perfect boy.

He told me about how he had the perfect life, the perfect wife and the perfect kids when the Volturi destroyed it trying to keep him, he changed his whole family to vampires, because he thought it would be the same. His wife ran away and the Volturi didn't like the fact that he made vampire kids, so he ran away and got stuck in the war, a long time ago.

"And they don't know that I'm here, because technically I ran away more than 50 years ago, just three vampires know me here."

"So it is because of this that you ran in that battle, right?"

"Yep! And now I'm stuck here with this stupid girl…"

"Hey!" I hit him, and he laughed.

"I want to know what you will do when _I_ decide to hit _you_!"

"I'm a newborn, sweetheart, I'm more powerful than you!"

"Really?" He made me dizzy, his face was the only thing that I could see, he was so beautiful…

"Hey! It's not fair! I don't throw you in the air every time that you try to be better than me! Stop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Stop it!" It was not funny any more, "I said STOP IT!"

"But I did! I'm not doing anything!"

"What do you mean? You are making me dizzy!" His face, his voice, and his accent, every thing made him attractive.

"But I stopped!" There was amusement in his voice.

"Re-really?" Oh! I was dizzy without his power.

He got closer, "So, this means that I make you dizzy every time?" He got closer, "That I change your feelings without wanting to?"

"I-I don't know" His lips were almost touching mine, it was dangerously close.

"I can feel it." He took my hands, and kisses my lips. "What do you think?" he said between my lips.

I kissed him back. With his hands on my waist he pulled me closer.

He stopped the kiss, hugged me as if I was the most special person in the whole world and whispered in my ear "I love you, Rose."

Then, he kissed me again.

* * *

_N/A: Heeey!!!! My gosh! I love this guy SO much! He is the cutest thing that I EVER created! I'm so happy about him!! I love him... *.* Well... I want to talk to you about the people that don't send reviews... It is hard, you know? I'm here writing every week and no one (or ALMOST no one) send me an review! Please! I'm just asking one little thing, write just one sentence! It doesn't take neither one minute! Please! Bye!!_

_Milene Black__: Yep! I'll send to you... You just need to give me our e-mail, baby! I'm dumb enouth to not know how to find the e-mail in the ! I want to know what do you fel about the boy NOW! xD Well... Chapter for you! Thank you very, very much! You are the only one that I'm sure that will write for me EVERY chapter!_

_GabrielleNichole__: Yeah.. I'm sorry... I post on, than I saw that I post the wrong one, than I took out and then I couldn't go in the site... Because I was without a computer since that day... So, I'm really sorry... But it is here! =D_

_PS: Love all of you! Especially the ones that love the new boy! ;D_

_PS2: REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	10. Chapter 10

The days were going fast, after all being a vampire was not so bad, I could live forever like this, I would live forever like this.

We were so sure about our future, I could swear that he would never leave me, until that day.

He arrived beautiful and hot like every day, his hands in his pockets, his brown hair in front of his red eyes and the bastard smile. He kissed me without asking, the kind of kiss that shouldn't end, we stayed there for a long time, and suddenly he stopped. "I need to talk to you." He was looking at his shoes, without a smile. "But I don't want to."

"Why not?" Fear was the only thing that I felt, I needed him hugging me.

"Because I will hurt you–"

"Tell me! I can handle it, I can handle every thing!" My smile disappeared when he looked into my eyes, and I knew that I couldn't handle what was coming.

"I'm not staying here anymore, I'm going on a trip, a long one, and I don't know when I'll come back, I don't know _if_ I'm coming back…"

It would be easy, I could go with him and we would be happy together forever! "But–"

"No, you are _not_ coming with me, if was that that you would tell me, I'm going to find my wife, I want to do this right, you know, it's my fault, and I didn't tell you before, but she ran away because she didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't want her kids to be like us, so she left me alone saying that everything was my fault. And I want to talk to her, she was the love of my human life, I can't leave it like that. I've been think about this since I met you. You changed me, you made me a better person, because of you I wanted to go out of here, and now I understand…" I hated his expressions, his tired eyes looked like when a human stays up nights without sleep and the sad half-smile on his lips, but more than that was his determination on his face like when he used to talk about our future together.

"I –"

He put his finger on my lips in a sign of silence, "Shh, don't say anything. This is not about us, it's about me and I'll do this right, at least one thing right!"

He kissed me, the worst kiss, the last kiss. He hugged me friendly and whispered in my ear "I love you, Rose, _forever_. I'm sorry."

And I saw him running, for the last time.

* * *

_N/A: Heyyy!!! I do not like this chapter if you ask me! I hated to do this! But if I want a fic bigger than 10 chapters, I need to do like that, and, remember! There is the perfect boy! I swear that this will be good... And I was really bored with 2 consecutives happy chapters.. I'm a drama girl... :P But don't be mad with me ok? I promise that next chapter everything will be really clear.... :x I won't tell anything else!! And, please, REVIEWS!! I will NOT post the next chapter if I don't have more than 5 reviews in this chapter! I swear! I'll give up! So, be nice people! Love all of you..._

_Milene Black: Yeah! He DID kiss her!! It was so awesome! But you don't need to have a heart attack... Not on that chapter! I'm sorry... I know that you was in love with him, and I broke your heart... =/ But I needed! You DO understand that, right? I'm in love with him too, the real Simon (because he is hot and cute), and the character (because he is everything that the real one, but a little bit better... xP), but Tai-tai can't survive with so much love, you know? And yes, when I said chapter for you it WAS for you, do you know why? Because you are the best reader that I have! This is not for you, because you will HATE that, I know.. I'm so sorry again!!! And I don't want to get free of you all right? Well.. I think just what I wrote for you is bigger than the chapter!! Love ya!_

_GabrielleNichole: Now you know how they will end up... Without each other... NO! This is not the end of the fic! It is just starting! I'm sorry for you, I hope that you are better now, if not, get well soon all right? Thanks for the review! _

_Remember people! REVIEWS!! Tai-tai works with stimulus!_


	11. Chapter 11

After the day that Simon despaired, I decided to dedicate everything and every time that I had for the war. Boys just gave me headaches.

It was a calm day, I was alone planning the next battle, the perfect boy in my mind telling me that I would not suffer, how I was different, and Simon supplementing it with "I love you". They were more friends than ever, but the perfect boy was just in my mind, and Simon was in somewhere in Europe. I would never see either of them again.

"Go away!" it was not the first time that I was speaking to myself. They were no good for me.

Silence. I was alone again. I couldn't decide if it was better hear them telling me stupid things or being alone, hard decision.

Suddenly they started to laugh, yes, they were laughing because I was becoming insane. Alone, crazy and with two boys that didn't exist, what more did I need?

"I said STOP IT!" Silence again.

A strange sound, someone outside laughing, someone really fast. "Oh my gosh! What will it be the next?" The sound was getting louder, it was not the boys in my mind, it was really someone running, a real person. But the battle didn't finish yet, and this vampire was alone. Strange…

It was a guy, a teenager, he was serious, his face concentrated on what was in the way in front of him, his eyes determinated and the lips in a half smile. He stopped, looked behind him and ran again, laughing. He didn't see me.

He was not the only one running, the red-hair woman looked angry, she saw me and stopped. I could say that she was the most beautiful vampire that I've ever seen, she was perfect, more than every single perfect vampire. She looked wild, the perfect way for a soldier. "Who are you?"

"Rose Wood." She smiled.

"A new born?"

"No, I'm 3 years old." She laughed, I didn't see anything funny.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone! I'm not just in the battle today…" How could someone be so idiot? How could someone think that a vampire would be alone? She was weird.

"Battle? What are you talking about?"

"Soldiers, new-borns, you know… Vampires dying, people getting hurt and bites, a lot of bites!"

"No, I do not know. Can you explain for me?" Her smile was back, and I told her about how I was created, about the wolf and the war, with each word her smile was bigger and bigger. She seemed to be interested in the battle, she liked my power, she understood what I felt, and she was different, different from the others, like the perfect boy, like me.

"But, do you know that there are other kinds of life? Lives that are not just biting and hurting people?"

"Some one told me that…" I thought about his bastard smile. "But I don't believe. There is just the war, this is my life."

"Do you know that this is the first time that I hear about a vampire war? There is peace, there is a better place, there is a real life! Whoever told you about it is right! And I can show you, you are different than these people!"

The perfect boy smiling, "You are so different", Simon whispering "I love you, Rose." And I was sure that there was another place.

"I will!" She smiled, not a nice one like the boys in my mind, but a wild one that I used to see on other faces when we win a battle.

"Good choice, but– Oh! No! I can't ask you that!" She seemed sad.

"What?"

"No, forget it! It's not fair.."

"Ask me!" She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded

"OK! There is a bad family where I live, and I need help to destroy them, they destroyed my friend. You know everything about war and I know everything about them… So I figured that you could help me, would you?"

"They destroy your friend? That is so mean!"

"I know! So… Are you going to help me?"

"Sure!" Her smile was bigger than ever.

"Follow me!"

She started to run in the opposite direction of the teenager, the words 'I love you' was in Simon's lips when I followed Victoria, the most perfect vampire and I knew that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

_N/A: Heyyyyyyy!!!! What do you think? I really like this chapter... And I know, now, that I'm not the only one to make the character crazy... To make them talk to themselves... Stephenie Meyer does that too!! I just started 'The Host'! Ok! Coming back to MY fic... I like the way that Victoria treats her... Rose is suffering... Have a friend is the best for her, what do you think? She deserves to be happy! My little Rose... Stupid boys just make her sad... =/ But I still in love with Simon... The most perfect guy that I'll ever creat!! Well.. Review, right? I want to go in the the nest time and see that I have 40 reviews in this fic! Please! I know that you can!! I'm writing the fic just because of Milene and Gabrielle!! So, make me happy... I know that I didn't make you last chapter.. But I can't make things right without all of you... =D_

_Milene Black__: Oh, well... I hate that chapter... But, this is for the good... And I like sad things... But this was the worst one for me to write... When it was in my mind... When I created him... I knew that I would need to destroy him, to make him desapear... Because he was not planned... But it was hard when I finally wrote... It's like when you know that a person will die soon... But when she/he finally die... It is hard to hendle it! Oh well... This is for the greater good... Got it? xDD~ And you can write how much you want... I love to read what you write! Love ya!!_

_GabrielleNichole__:I'm soory about it... I needed!! It's for the greater good!! And I know... Rose is stupid letting him go to his wife... I know!! I made thew dumbest character ever! I would punch him in the face! But Rose is just so.. I don't know.. Weird? =D Oh well.. People are not SO nice like you and Milene... They don't thgink that I need more reviews... But just for you two I'm writting now! The fic is yours! xD Posting just for both of you... You know... I can't let you two suffer because of this soulless people! xD Thank you very, very, very much! Love ya!_

_I'm really, really desapointed with the rest of you. Just one minute it would take... Just one minute._


	12. Chapter 12

My life was now based in papers, a pillow and some dirty clothes. Seattle was a really good city, big and with a lot of people to kill my thirst, but the family was the only thing in my mind. The Cullen was their name, they were made of seven powerful vampires, among them one could see the future, the other read minds, and another one could manipulate the emotion of those around him, but worst than that, it was their eighth element: a human, a really weird human. We would destroy them by her, we would kill their little, powerful _pet_.

So, since when I arrived on Seattle, I was locked in a hotel room, with papers all around me, the girl's pillow, and her smelly dirty clothes. Her smell is different of everything that I had ever smelled, a unique smell. A good smell.

Weeks passed and we made a lot of vampires, our army.

We were ready to attack. The plan was simple, attack the seven vampires and who finds the human pet first would have it. The simplest plan that I ever did.

* * *

Our supposed surprise attack turned to be surprising, not for them, but for us. It was not just the seven weird vampires and their pet against us, it was six powerful vampires and wolves, I didn't have time to count them, I was facing a battle, a battle that I didn't know my opponent, the first of this kind.

I was looking for the human, when a blond woman came toward me, she had a big smile on her face. I smiled back when I threw her in the air. Some seconds latter she came back, not with s smile, she understood that I was better. She tried to bite me, but before that, she was in the air, just above me.

"Pretty cool, uh? Do you want more or you are going to give up?" She just stared at me, without a word.

I was bored holding her, before I stopped it to have a real fight, she started to laugh out loud, "Hey! Watch out, super girl!"

Suddenly, some thing put me down on the ground, holding me with all its weight. "What do you think that you are doing?" I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember where I heard.

"Oh, shit!"

"Put her back in the ground!" I threw him in the air, but he held on me, and both of us were in the air, flying without any control.

"Stupid girl! I'm stronger than you! Stop it! Or both of us will get hurt!"

"I won't let you just kill me like you are doing with the new borns! I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"OK! Let's make a deal, all right? You don't fight, I don't fight against you band you run away and every one will be happy, what do you think?"

I thought, I thought about what he was doing, treading my life for the blond girl's, for his family's and the human girl. I thought about _my_ life and _my_ friends and I wondered if they wound do that for me, and I realized that none of them would, Victoria was my friend because I was powerful, the perfect boy would never come back, and Simon. Simon went away to find a woman that hated him, he already had treaded my life for hers. And with all the thoughts I realized that I didn't have anyone, and I was trying to destroy the boy' whole life... But, I wanted a life too, not war and fake friends, but a real life with real friends and maybe a real family.

"Um... I have another idea. I let you go, I don't fight- No! I help you against the new borns and... And you let me stay here with you guys."

"What? You want to stay? It's not my decision, you know, it's everyone's. But if you don't consider the last part, it's a deal!"

"Um... But will you try to make them let me stay?"

"Sure!" I wasn't sure if he said that to really help me.

"So, we have a deal!" He let me free when he thought it was safe enough to let me go. He got up and stood one hand to help me up, I looked at his face for the first time and I couldn't help my scream.

"It's you! You are here! My gosh! I found you!" I saw him with his puzzled face and I laughed, it was the same face.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't talk, I couldn't even breath of all the happiness, I was _so _happy! I had found him! I had found the perfect boy!

* * *

_N/A: Hello people! I'm sorry about being late to post!! Ok! I LOVE rthis chapter!! Who is the perfect boy?? WHO?? xDD~ Well, I apologize because I just can't let my beta correct this chapter (I gave her a lot of work with my new shortfic this weeks, and it's because of this that I didn't post), so ignore my mistakes!! And monday I'll have a new fic! "The Day that I Decided to Like Sirius Black". Love all of you!_

_Milene Black__: Hey! I hate Victoria too! But I needed a reason for her come back! You know? It was my only option! And don't worry about Simon.. Every thing will be al right (at least in the fic, because my heart is broke because of the real one... He's ignoring me!) She couldn't do anything, what would you do if your boyfriend decided to go after his ex-girlfriend? And saying that he DIDN'T want you with him? Oh well... Everything will be all right now, she doesn't need Simon, she is better than him! Love you!_

_GabrielleNichole__: You knew what would happen, don't you? Anyways... Now I want to know if you know WHO is the perfect boy... There are clues for you in the chapter... Go ahead and figure it out! I know that tyou can! Believe me, I'm so much more excited than you! I can't even type some times!! oh well... Need to finish this quickly!_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan__ : I'll always keep writing! xD I hope you like it!_

_Bye people!! REVIEWS, please? =D_


	13. Chapter 13

I was still laughing when he gave up to know what I was talking about and went back in the battle, he looked back when I didn't move.

"You know, I don't understand what your are talking about, super girl, but I really need to help the others." He waited and I just looked at him, it was so good to just look at his real face, he was in front of me!

When I didn't answer him, he started to walk again.

"No! wait! I waited almost four years just for this moment, you can't just turn around and leave me alone like that!"

"What are you talking about? You're crazy!"

"First of everything… Hi, I'm Rose Wood!" His perfect puzzled face was the same as the memory that I had from him.

"OK! Nice to meet you, Rose. _Now_, we need to go!" He turned the back to me again.

"Hey! And your name? I want to know! I've been waiting for this for four years!"

"Emmett Cullen, happy now?"

I nodded with a big smile.

"Now, we need to go, _ok_?"

"Hey! Wait! So, don't you remember me? Is not my face familiar?"

He concentrated at my face, "No, _now_, lets go!"

And he finally ran and I followed the perfect boy, my boy.

* * *

It was the easiest thing to win the battle, new borns without a leader are nothing, and these ones were alone.

After the last new born was burning in front of us, the perfect boy looked at me again.

"So, how do you know me?"

"You are the perfect boy! How could I forget you?" All the six vampires were looking at me.

"_Perfect boy_? What do you mean with perfect boy?" It was the blond one, with a mean smile on her lips.

"Um… it's simple, the perfect–"

"Emmett!"

"Ok, Emmett, here, created me, I'm a vampire because of him."

"What? I never created a vampire! Each human that I got I killed!"

"Well, not me! You _need_ to remember! It was during the night, you put me against a wall, telling me that I smelled better than every normal human, you know that, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember! But I thought you were dead, that I killed you! I ran away because a stupid group of humans was coming in our direction..."

"So, you didn't kill me because of _that_?" I was disappointed.

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"Who is that?" Another vampire just arrived with their pet.

"Oh! She smells better than her clothes! Why do you keep her like a pet? She would be a nice dinner..."

"Don't talk like that, or Edward will kill you!"

"She is not your pet, she is our family!" The smallest girl said. "Oops! We'll have company in two minutes, the Volturi is coming!"

Every one looked in my direction, I knew that something was wrong and I knew exactly what: the Volturi were coming to get the criminals, and I had committed a crime.

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey peeeeeeeeeeeople! I'm happy today! Simon is a idiot and I'm still liking him! =D I'm sorry to take Simon (the character) out of the fic, but I needed a way to make her meet Emmett... THE PERFECT BOY! xD Oh well, I woul be REALLY glad if you, guys, leave a review for me! Love all of you! And don't forget my new fic! It's on! 'The day that I decided to like Sirius Black'_

_Milene Black__: Yeah... I DO hate the ff... I don't know why I post my stuff here! Yeah, I like the Cullens, too... But I don't think that it's the best chapter that I did! Ok! Except the end! It was PERFECT! Well, I miss Simon too... He is a nice boy, Don't be mad__ at the real one... He is the niciest guy that I ever met (Ok! Take of my best friend...) Well... Did you guess who is the perfect boy?? Or you thought that it was another guy? About the other fics... The one of the three sisters I don't know what to do... I need to find a place for them... The one with Sirius... IT'S ON!!! xD Well... LOVE YOU! PS: I'm still loving when you like my chapters! =)_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan__ : He was confused because he didn't remember her... You know... If a stranger comes to you and say: 'Oh! I found you!' And started to laugh... You would be confused right? Same situation.. xD PS: I'm writing! =)_

_PS: Please people! REVIEWS!!! I love them, you know? Make a stupid author happier! xD_


	14. Chapter 14

The Vonturi never suspected that I was there.  
I learned to survive only with animal's blood and how to avvoid the human's smell, Bella and I were turn friends, and the perfect boy, or Emmett, was not mine, he had a girlfriend, Rosaline.  
All of them liked me, and I loved them, they were y=my only family.  
Bella's graduation was my biggest chalange with all that humans close to me, but everything ended up good, my life was perfect, better than everything that I could ask for.  
Edward and Bella's wedding was very beautifull and their honnymoon finished up with Bella's ,pregnancy, the worst thing that happenned in our family.  
Her pregnecy was really ugly and painfull, but Resnemee was the cutest baby ever. Our family was in peace again, until some one thoght that our little girl was a vampire kid and she runned to tell the Vonturi our little 'secret.  
So, we were going to fight for her. I couldn't help in anything, I didn't know any good vampires to help us, so I sat and watched them work.  
When the other vampires started to arrive, I had more fun talking with different people from all over the world.  
But something hapenned when the Europeans arrived, they were not three, like they supposed to be, they were four, and I knew the fourth one.  
"Simon!" it was not real!Simon couldn't be there! He was in Europe trying to find his wife!  
"Rose? Why are you here?"He seemed as surprised as I was.  
"A long story... And ou? You should be in Europe!"  
"I was! And I found my wife!"  
"Did you?"  
The group that just arrived, his group, was listening to us.  
"Yes, I did! Rose, I want to introduce you to my wife, ." I gasped, I couldn't believe! She was there, and she was with Simon! They were together!  
The only woman of the group stood her hand to me, then we shaked hands, politely.  
"So, you are Rose Wood, Simon told me a lot about you, right honey?"  
"Yep! I always talk about you, Rose! I told her how friends we were!"  
I could not believe! They were here, in my home, they were together in my house!

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeeeey guys!!! I'm sooo sorry for the long time without posting this! I'm REALLY sorry! Ok!! I just LOVE this chapter, why? It's so sd and the guy that she loves just goes there and breaks her heart AGAIN! Well... Without any other comments! Love you all!!! PLEASE!!! REVIEWS!!! I'm sorry one more time!! Listen! I'll put the next chapter as fast as I can type it! Ok?_

_Ah!! If you are wondering about the real Simon, he went back to Germany and I'm back in Brazil, I just arrived one week ago, and we already talked in the phone 2 times, and he really misses me and I miss him pretty bad... But now the life goes on and he was my love in the past, there's a guy that likes me and I think I'm gonna try to go out with him, he is cute and likes me! will give a chance... xD ok! I'm going now!! To type the next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

I was really piced with him. He comes to me and asks to make a life together, then he leaves me alone to find a stupid wife that hates him and when he finally comes back, he is happy with his wife!

I couldn't understand what they were talking about, I couldn't even recognize the voices, I felt dizzy.

"Hey, Rose. I think it's better if we go out to a walk, what do you think?" an angel was whispering in my ears, just an angel could have that voice.

I nodded and the angel took me outside and he sat on the grass.

I looked at my angel, even though I knew his name, he was still looking like an angel, he was perfect. I sat besides him.

"So…" he started, looking at the trees in the front of us, "who's that guy?"

"Um… can I say that he is a son of a bitch?"

He laughed "Sure! So, do you have something else to tell me, that, maybe, you forgot to talk about…?"

"Actually, I did _not _forget it, it's everything here, inside of my head, Emmett. But he didn't suppose to come back! _He _forgot about me, you know?"

He nodded, it was his way to say 'continue'.

"I went to the war, he found me and we became friends, he kissed me and we became valentines, then, after he made me happy, he decided to find his wife! A woman that _hated _him! And he left me alone… and _now_ he comes back all happy with his wife, when I'm here, _alone_!" I stopped and looked at my shoes.

He put his arms around my shoulders and squeezed just a little bit. "You know, it _is_ hard, I know that! But, do you think that maybe, just _maybe_" he added after my look "he has _his_ side of this, too? That maybe, he did come back but you weren't there? That you despaired without a trace? Did you think about that? Hey, Rose, he has feelings too! And I don't think that he forgot about you!"

I looked inside of my angel's eyes, I knew that he wasn't an angel, but in that moment he made everything clear and I thought _'What would I do without my angel?'_

I smiled at him and the angel smiled back.

* * *

_N/A: Just one thing: I LOVE Emmett! xD_


	16. Chapter 16

I ignored Simon for exactly 3 days, but He came after me.

"Hey, Rose! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" I wasn't sure, but what could I do?

"So… Can we go for a walk?" He was looking around at the other vampires.

"Sure!"

I walked slow, I needed Edward before I was alone with Simon. I found him with Bella, both sitting and laughing with Resnemee. I called dim five times before he looked at my direction.

'_Hey, Edward! What does Simon want with me?'_I thought and Edward smiled.

He moved his lips making the words "Just go."

I turned my back to him and he laughed.

Simon held my hand in the way to whatever place he wanted to go and I felt so bad that I didn't even make an effort to lose my hand from his.

"So…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "We have something important to talk about, right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Why have I always been a bad liar?

"We need to talk about our relationship, Rose!"

"What relationship? It finished when you left me there alone and never came back!"

"I _did_ come back! But you weren't there! How did I suppose to know where you were?"

"Did you really go back?" No, don't believe on him, Rose! He is _lying_!

"Yes, I did! And when I discovered that you weren't there, I decided to spend sometime with Makenna…"

"Yeah! And now you two are together! Happily ever after!"

"We are _not_ together! She has a new love, and so do I!"

"Really? So, how's your new love?"

He smiled, that was the smile that I loved the most, I couldn't hide my own.

"I came back for my love, and I'm here for my love. _You _are my love, Rose, since that day I talked to you for the first time I loved you! I'm still in love with you and I'll always be!"

I smiled at him wordless and he waited for an answer.

I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him, like in my awake dreams that I had all this months.

He hugged me and whispered a breathless "I love you!" in my ear and I knew it was true.

* * *

_N/A: Yeaaaaah!! Just what I needed was ONE REVIEW!!! Ok, now this is the most cute chapter ever!! I love Simon tons there!! He is just soooo cute, sooo talking about Simon, did I tell you guys that |I can't see the real one anymoer? He went back to Germany.. =/ Oh well! but maybe tomorrow I'll have a boyfriend, do you know why? Cause a guy that I like asked me to go out with him, I just need to talk to him really seriously! Well... and there's something else that I want to say... do you guys remeber about the fic based on a friend's life? Well, it's ready, and if you want to red it, I can post it here!!! Love you guys, and PLEASE reviews! I just have to do the last chapter, and there's some chapters ahead, so, keep reading and send me reviews! Byeee!_

_Silvermoon of Forestclan: Thank yooou!! This chapter is for you girl! the one that made me post it!! Thank you for the review! Love ya! Heeey! Emmett is NOT cool! He's more than cool! xD Oh! Come on! He is EMMETT!! =]_


	17. Chapter 17

More the days passed by, less time I spent with Simon. The war was coming soon and time was something that we would have latter.

I was helping Bella when he came after me.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind f I take Rose for today?"

"No, go ahead!" and she smiled at me when he got me by the hand and started to pul me away from her.

"What do you want? I was _helping_ her, Simon!"

"Shhh" he put one finger on my lips "I want to show you something."

"_What?_"

"You will see!"

"Heeey! I'm not good with surprises!"

"Just a little bit more…"

"Run?"

"No! Walk, walk slow…"

We walked for more 20 minutes and suddenly he stopped. "Here! I want to show you the best sunset ever, Rose!"

When I looked we were in the top of a cliff, there was just the sea bellow us and the big yellow sun going down in the front.

"Wow! I like this place!"

He smiled "I knew it, come here and sit down."

I sat and he hugged me, we watched the big yellow ball disappear in the horizon, the blue sky turning to pink and finally dark, and then q looked at me, happy.

"So… What are you thinking about? I know this face, Simon."

His smile got wilder "I was thinking about you and me, _us_, together."

I smiled and he kissed me.

When he stopped I laid on my back, looking at million stars in that black sky, he did the same.

"You know, finally I can understand what my wife told me once…"

"_What?_"

"My wife and I used to like poems, not so long ago thee was this guy, Robert Frost, who wrote a really beautiful one and now I see what she meant about he being wrong"

"What's that poem?"

"_Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_  
Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_  
Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_  
So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._" He finished without looking at me.

"So, at what part is he wrong?"

He looked at me "_Nothing gold can stay._"

"_Why?_"

"Because there's just one thing gold for me, and it's you and you will stay, _forever_."

"Wrong! I agree with Robert!"

His eyes got wild "_What?_"

I smiled, "Because a sunset is gold, and spring is gold and birds and everything, but a sunset is not gold without a night and the same about spring and winter. So, nothing gold can stay, but they come back, because if everything is gold gold all the time, it stops to be gold."

"Yeah, you are right. Nothing gold can stay, but it can come back."

Suddenly, he was on my top, looking in my eyes and smiling. I looked inside of his gold-hungry eyes and he kissed me until dawn, until the gold day came back to us.

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeello people!! ok! this is the chapter 17, right? Well, my fic ends up in the chapter 21, nad can I say that I didn't write the lest chapter yet? I wrote like 5 times, and none of them is good enough! Ok! If you give me some opinions... I would like to hear it!!! I really need to write this chapter! ok! Noooow, about the chapter... Is there any cuter guy than Simon? This poem is not from me, it's from Robert Frost, and it was this poem that made me write the fic.. It was really based on it! And I thinking about it, what Rose said about it, it's what I think, I wanted to ut the poe before but there it seemed perfect! And the poem caebefore the idea of putting Simon in the story, case I had other idea of hr guy, but now it's better, ok! I'm so almost finished with this fic! And it's my first long one that I finish! So PLEASE REVIEWS!!! Love all of yu!!_

_Milene Black__: I know, I love to kill yu, I'lltry to do another story, but for now I'm not planing anything, cause I'm in y last year of high school and I'm all bad in school, cause I just came back from my exchange progam... So, for now you are gonna to be happy with the end of this one, aaaand my new short that it's sooo long that it's taking forever to type it! And I need to change a lot of stuff, cause it's going to be a Lovegood/Gine Wesley. And now i's not, xD soooo I need to tell you something else, becaus of you are back, this chapter is for YOU! The "Without a Trace's inspiration chapter" is for YOU!!! And just for you! Ah! And I have a boyfried, did I tell you that? One mor thing, I'm sory to take so loong to post, I promissed to you that I would post yesterday, buuuut things happenned and I'll tell you latter... LOVE YA!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

My happy gold day finished when Carlisle came after me that afternoon.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." He didn't smile and his face was worried.

"What happened?"

"The right question is what _will_ happen if you stay here."

"Hey! We talked about this before, I'm _not_ leaving my family, I know that Alice did. But I'm not like her!"

"I'm not saying that, Rose, but what do you think that it will happen when the Vonturi arrive here and they see you?"

"I don't know, Carlisle, but we'll see!" I smiled and he didn't smiled back.

"I'm worried, Rose, I'm more worried about you than I am about Resnemee, but if you think it's ok, it's up to you. I hope you are doing the right thing."

I nodded and he went away, I wasn't sure, but I would do the right thing, I would stay with my family.

* * *

_N/A: Ok, I need to tell you guys that I don't like this chapter too much, but the last chapter couted for the next 20 right? I don't think that I can do a cute chapter like the last one, but I'll try... Hey, today it came up in my mind a new fic, I don't know if I'm doing it, or if it will be a short or what, but it appeared in my mind and I'm thinking about it.... I'll see... Ok!! Love all of you, PLEASE!! REVIEWS!!!!_

_Milene Black__: The delay... Uuuuum... Why did I put the chapter one day latte, let me think... My boyfriend called me when I was writing to you invinting me to go to his house, and my mom would just take me there fi I was going in that moment, so I needed to go... xD I love Simon too! The character, obviously, ´cause my boyfriend wouldn't like if I said something like that! ;x Heeeey, this chapter here is not for you because I would be ashame to give this chapter to some one!! Ok, listen to me, I have nothing confirmed, but, MAYBE I'm going to write another fic, I really want to, but I don't know, maybe what I'm going to do is, start to write it, but not post anythingm, cause I don't want to have a compromise about it, you know? and just post it when I have enought chapters! I DON'T KNOW!! I'm THINKING about it ok? LOVE YA!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Simon?"

"Uh?" We were in our place, the stars in the dark sky, we were waiting for the dawn.

"What do you think it happens to a vampire who dies?" I asked casually, I didn't want to worry him.

"I don't know, Rose… _Why_?"

"Um… Nothing, just curious."

"Hey, I need to talk about something important with you. You know that the Vonturi is coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah… Because of this we are here, our last moment before the battle."

"I know… I talked with Carlisle, and he told me he would give me money."

"For what?"

"We need to go away from here, Rose, everyone is safe, but you. I don't want to lose you."

"I _am_ safe! I know what I'm doing, Simon!"

"I _know_! But I want to have you for my whole life!"

"Hey! I swear, I'll be with you _forever_. Trust me, all right?"

He nodded and looked at the sky. We didn't say anything after that, we laid in our backs and watched the dark sky turn pink and after blue, we watched our sky for the last time.

* * *

N/A: Heeeey, guys! I really like this chapter, I don't know why.... Ok, there is just one more chapter before the last one... And then, I don't have any idea when I'm posting it... Love you guys!!! PLEASE REVIEWS!

Milene Black: Oh my gosh! I don't believe that you liked that chapter! I thoght it was so horrible!! But It's ok... I preffer this chapter... xD Well... LOVE YA!!!


	20. Chapter 20

When it was the right time we went back home and everything was ready.

We waited for them in the right place and they came, exactly in the way Alice told us.

Simon was holding my hand the whole time, everyone was in front of me, so no one could see me. I was afraid.

Resnemee was safe after Alice and Jasper came back, our world was in peace again.

When we were turning back to go home, I heard a voice that I would never like to hear.

"Rose Wood? I didn't know that I would come here to punish a family and I wound end up getting _you_!"

I stopped and Simon squeezed my hand harder than ever.

* * *

_N/A: Ok, I'm sorry! I think this is the shortest chapter that I ever did, but I was going to do finish the fic in this chapter, so be happy, and I like the part that I stopped! xD Just to make you guys suffer a little bit more!=D_

_Sooooo… I'm really emotional, because there's just one more chapter, and I'm kind of happy that I had enough motivation to finish it… And I was really taking time to writer the last chapter 'cause I now it will be the end. Man! I don't know if I can stay so long without writing again! But I finished! Buuuuut I don't want it to end yet, so I'll wait ONE week to post the last one… Ok! Another thing to tell you guys is that I already made another fic, it's a short and it's about Ginny/Luna from Harry Potter, but it's good… I made the original, and it was like a million times better than the one that I made for HP, but I needed.. And still good! So please, make an author happy and go look at it when it is ready, I want to put it on latter, you know. xD_

_Well… I think it's just that! See you guys in the last chapteeeer!! Love ya all very much!! REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_Milene Black__: What can I say about you? I love you so bad and without you I wouldn't have motivation enough to write every thing!! THANK YOU!! Well, there are real guys like Simon, not so hot like him, but hot enough, my boyfriend is cute as Simon, and don't forget the real Simon, that is the sweestest guy ever! Ok! In this part, both are in the same level, aaaand it's not everyday that in your first date a guy tell you 'I love you' in the 'Simon (the character)'s way' of saying 'I love you', yeap! And I'm talking about the whisper in your ear, that makes our whole body shake! YEAH! I received one of those! I'm the best.. xD There ARE guys like that! Well, I'm thinking about a new fic that I'll be about my relationship… I just need to find a book that I would like to put this… Because there's nothing like Vestibular, and I would like to put it in the middle! Well… I'm going now! Love ya!!_

_PS: I did what you wanted, Milene, waited more to post the next chapter! ;D_

_PS2: Woooow! The N/A was bigger than the chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at Simon and he was getting closer to the Vonturi guy, whoever was him. Simon seemed that would throw up if he got one step closer to him. But he showed his teeth.

"Who are you, a super hero? Get lost!" The guy didn't like Simon at all...

I was afraid for him, I tried to take off my hand from his, and he squeezed harder. "Simon, go, please!"

He looked furious to me and didn't move.

I was afraid. "Simon! _Please_! For me… This is not your battle, this is mine."

"I can't let you do this, Rose. I just can't." He didn't look at me at all, his eyes were on the Vonture guy.

"Simon, I know that it's hard for you, but it wasn't easy to me to let you go when you wanted to find Makenna. and I even thought I was bad, I let you go, now it's your turn. _Please_."

"But–"

"This is not about us," I took a deep breath and hold his face making him look at me, "this is about me and I'll do this right, at least one thing right! Remember? It's your turn to let me go, Simon."

He squeezed my hand one more time and than just took it off slowly, he looked at the floor and whispered "Ok, Rose, I'm gonna trust you, but you promised to me, _forever_, remember?"

I just nodded and looked at the guy, I couldn't look at Simon's hurt face.

"I'll be quick, girl, don't worry, you won't suffer, I promise."

I nodded again.

"Do you want something like last words?"

"Yeah." I looked at every person there, than I looked at my family, and then finally to Simon. "Nothing gold can stay."

Suddenly it was like I wasn't there but I was, it's hard to explain. I could hear them dismembering my body, Simon screaming, each part they took of my body I could hear a weird sound and the pain was the only thing that I felt. In that moment I realized, Robert Frost was right and without 'buts'.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

_N/A: I was thinking for a long time... Should I write The End, or not? And then I decided to don't do it. Why? I don't know... It's the end of the fic, but not the end of simon's life and every thing else, I know that Rose died... But the life goes on..._

_Ok! You deserve an explanation, WHY DID I KILL HER? It's simple, I loved her pretty bad.. She was based in my life, and for me is like I died, not me, but Simon... But when I left him, it seemed that I had died, that I couldn't breath without him by my side... So I wanted to make this a sad end... And it's because of this that I mad this fic: Nothing gold can stay. And it's true! Life is gold, and we need to understand that one day it will be over... Buuut, I'm still so sorry... But it's how I feel, since the beginning I wanted this end, with Simon, or without Simon, she would die. I'm so sorry for the sad end... Hey!!! But think in the good side of the thing... I'm going to post another short this days, and I'm starting a new fic!! Yeah!! And this one will be really good!! xD_

_Milene Black: I'm doing the next fic! Don't worry! Yeah... Now it's true!! IT'S OVER!!! The End.. =/ Simon is the cutest guy ever, but she needed to do that... She couldn't let him leave a life like they would, hidding forever. I'm so sorry! You read the whole fic just to get at the point that she dies... But I wanted a sad end, and here it goes! The perfect end... Did you like it? I'm so sorry once more!! Ok!! I know, this is the end, so I need to say how wonderful you have been to me! Do you know that without you, I wouldn't finish the fic? Because you were the one that stood there with me! ALWAYS!! And I'm so glad that I got you! I love you so bad... And Now, the best present that I could give to you: This fic!! It's yours, since the moment that you started to read until forever!! Because withou yout I wouldn't do anything! It would be NOTHING! I love you girl!! Thank you very much!!!_

_Thank you every one, for the dedication and the time reading my fic, it was really fun to write this fic!!! See you in the next one!! BYE!!_

**The End. **_=/_


End file.
